


Soldier, Poet, King

by liveclock



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: HELL YEA, Happy, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry if there's mistakes, br'aad has a soft spot for kids, br'aad vengolor - Freeform, btw i didn't proofread this, he could probs be a babysitter, im also illiterate, jrwi - Freeform, only happiness here, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveclock/pseuds/liveclock
Summary: Br'aad performs for a bunch of orphans!!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Soldier, Poet, King

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this, I also can't read well. There will be mistakes and I am big sorry :[

Br’aad stood proudly in front of his tiny audience, his instrument almost too big for his arms. The kids stared in awe at the half-elf while enjoying the tunes he played. His audience clapped once he finished. Br’aad gave a bow with the biggest grin on his face. The performance was over and Br’aad began to pack his things. One of the children, a tiny half-elf like himself, got up and pulled on Br’aad’s cape gently. The blond turned and smiled down at the kid. “Vengolor, can you play another song? Just one more?” 

Br’aad was about to politely refuse until he glanced over at the other kids that looked at him with pleading eyes. He chuckled and looked down at the other half elf in front of him. “Well, lucky for you I have another song in mind. But it’s a short one-” and before Br’aad could explain any further, the little boy hugged his leg tightly.

“Thank you, oh thank you, Vengolor!”

“You can call me Br’aad,” he smiled and pat the kid’s head before picking up his instrument once again. 

-

The kids were seated once again, fidgeting almost impatiently in excitement. Br’aad turned and set a few items on the ground, holding one awkwardly in his strumming hand. It was a blue painted wooden sword, it looked sort of beaten up as the paint was starting to chip on the side.. He cleared his throat, and had his fingers ready on the strings. Honestly, Br’aad played that instrument so much, he was scared one of the strings would snap during this performance. A few seconds passed and so he began!

“There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword,” Br’aad passed the fake sword to the half-elf that asked for this one last song, “He will tear your city down! Oh-lei, oh-lai, oh-lord! Come on sing it with me-” 

Br’aad danced a bit while picking up the next prop, the kids trying to sing along to the verse. “Oh-lei, oh-lai, oh-lei, oh-lord! He will tear your city down, oh-lei, oh-lai, oh-lord!” People walked by the scene, either aweing or wishing for the noise to stop. Some even stopped to listen and watch. In a kid’s perspective, the way Br’aad played was almost magical- you could probably even see the notes coming from the strings he strummed.

“There will come a poet, whose weapon is his word-” The next prop was a book. It was beaten up a little, like the sword, but was small and held together. He looked around the kids and gave the book to the tiny tiefling girl. She looked to be about nine, definitely older than the rest of the kids there. “He will slay you with his tongue, oh-lei, oh-lai, oh-lord!”

The children, once again, tried to sing along with Br’aad. It was adorable. Br’aad bit his tongue in concentration, managing to pick up a crown made of paper. ‘Gems’ were painted in pink, green, and blue. The gems looked more like triangles more than actual gems, but an attempt was made. He searched the audience once more and spotted a human boy. Looked to be five, his expression was a bit bitter. The half-elf couldn’t decipher if the boy was sad or tired, but he smiled and set the crown on his head. The little boy looked up at him, his frown turning into a nervous grin. His face was filled with shock, but also happiness. “There will come a ruler whose brow is laid in thorne, smeared with oil like David’s boy, oh-lei, oh-lai, oh-lord!”

And once again, the kids sang along, getting the hang of it now. “Smeared with oil like David’s boy, oh-lei, oh-lai,,oh!” Br’aad had stopped his singing and played a bit of a different tune. The song went on, Br’aad doing a bit of a jig. The atmosphere was almost magical. The lantern Br’aad had brought earlier lit up the area he played in, the sun slowly coming down. Stars already began to pop out into the sky. It felt like minutes before the last note was played. The song was now over and the kids would have to leave into the building they had sat next to, a small sort of orphanage. Br’aad has been doing this for a couple of days now, performing and entertaining the kids in that orphanage. 

He knew how tough it could be, why not do something kind and make the kids days a bit brighter? 

The lively and bright energy cooled down after a few seconds of silence. Br’aad sat in relief, he had been performing all day! The small set of kids got up and huddled around him, hugging him and giving thanks before running back inside the orphanage. One kid though, who stood behind, ran up and gave Br’aad the biggest hug ever. It was the half-elf kid. “Will you be back tomorrow Ven- Br’aad? Will you?”

“I mean I’ll try! It depends on if I’m busy..”

“Thank you, Br’aad!,” He grinned while gripping the sword, “Oh! Do you need this back?” 

Br’aad shook his head, “Nah, keep it! I have way too many props and things..” It was true. He had WAY too many props. The kid gave Br’aad one last hug, and ran off while yelling goodbye. The blonde smiled, and packed up his things. He got up and dusted his pants, heading right back to the tavern he knew his friends would be at.


End file.
